


Domesticity

by thehermitandhiscave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehermitandhiscave/pseuds/thehermitandhiscave
Summary: Ahsoka puts the kettle on the stove, leans against the nearby wall and closes her eyes. Listening the water heating, and the sound of soft cursing as Anakin does… whatever he’s doing with that droid. It’s quiet and calm and everything Ahsoka’s never been able to enjoy since joining the order, but she knows it won’t last. It’s only a brief respite before they return to the field to lead their men into another battle in this endless war
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Domesticity

It’s dusk on Coruscant and the days duties are done for most. The Jedi Temple hums quietly with the sound of Jedi coming and going, finishing their responsibilities for the day. Soon, the sun will fully set and the world will be plunged into the cool darkness of night.

Anakin sits on the floor of his and Ahsoka’s shared chambers, tinkering with a droid that could have easily been repaired by one of the numerous other droids in the Temple.

Ahsoka stands in the kitchenette filling a kettle for tea and humming quietly to herself.

They’re expecting a guest.

Ahsoka smiles to herself at the buzz of excitement and hint of anxiety she feels from Anakin through their bond. It’s been 3 months since Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi were able to cross paths and Ahsoka is happy that her master will be able to see his old master again. Master Kenobi had been due to arrive at noon, but the Temple received news that he would be delayed until later. Ahsoka had only just convinced her master to stop pacing through the halls out of worry and do something productive, or at least distracting. He’d smiled in a resigned way when she pointed out that there had been no news of anything happening to Master Kenobi, only that he was delayed.

Ahsoka puts the kettle on the stove, leans against the nearby wall and closes her eyes. Listening the water heating, and the sound of soft cursing as Anakin does… whatever he’s doing with that droid. It’s quiet and calm and everything Ahsoka’s never been able to enjoy since joining the order, but she knows it won’t last. It’s only a brief respite before they return to the field to lead their men into another battle in this endless war.

The kettle whistles.

Ahsoka pours the scalding water into three mugs, sets them on the table. She looks up and watches for a moment, her master lost in his work, almost at peace for once.

A knock at the door.

Anakin stands sharply, too quickly it seems as he wobbles a bit. Ahsoka watches in amusement and fondness as her master runs his fingers through his hair and tries to straighten out his tunic, tugging here and there. Ahsoka waits beside the table as Anakin hurries to the door and swings it open wide. She can feel his shining presence in the force then, sheer joy leaking through their bond. It seems to light the room so blindingly the shadows fade and all that’s left is brilliance.

“Obi-Wan!”

“Hello Anakin,” Ahsoka can hear the smile in Master Kenobi’s voice. He enters the room and smiles at Ahsoka standing next to her mugs of tea. “Good to see you as always Padawan Ahsoka,” Anakin closes the door behind him and waits expectantly.

Ahsoka averts her gaze as they embrace, perhaps she should make herself scarce, let Obi-Wan and Anakin catch up without her there to intrude. She starts when Obi-Wan speaks to her again.

“How did you know this was my favorite tea Ahsoka?” She laughs at that.

“It’s the only tea Master keeps stocked.”

“I see,” a there’s a gleam of that same brilliance in Master Kenobi’s eyes.

They take their mugs and move back to the living room. Ahsoka sits on the floor now with her back against the couch while Anakin and Obi-Wan sit above her on the couch itself. She listens fondly as Anakin and Obi-Wan catch up on the events of the last 3 months, occasionally inviting Ahsoka to join in but she is, for the most part, content to revel in the tranquility of the night. She recalls the first time the three of them enjoyed a night like this one together.

The way Ahsoka had flung the door open, question on her lips for Anakin. Her shock as she was met with two men tangled on the couch in a warm embrace, both fast asleep and snoring. Her instant regret at waking them with a confused _Master?_ The way they hurried to disentangle themselves. Their sheepish grins as she folded her arms across her chest. Her promise not to tell. They sat after that, enjoyed each other’s company, laughed and debated and simply sat. Later Master Kenobi had given Anakin a soft kiss goodnight and slipped out into the halls of the Temple. Now one of them usually spends the night with the other whenever they get a chance. Ahsoka worries for them but for once keeps her mouth shut. Few things in the galaxy can make her master smile quite the way Master Kenobi can.

Now they sit once more, sipping tea and trying not to tire to quickly, to grow weary before the fun has been spent, but the war has been so long and taken a great toll. Ahsoka can feel it, but not here. Here in the warm glow of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s love, she feels safe, and warm, and unafraid. When sleep comes for her she simply lets the sound of their voices fade to the background.

She wakes up in her bed the next day to the sound of conversation in the kitchen and she closes her eyes as a few loose tears run down her cheeks. Today will be a good day.


End file.
